miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Niikolciia/Adrianette~ Jednak nie jest tak łatwo.
Rozdział 1 *Marinette Poszłam do łazienki, wzięłam prysznic i ubrałam koszulke Adriena, pachniała nim. Wyszłam z toalety i położyłam głowe na nogach Adriena. On zaczął głaskać mnie po głowie, podobało mi się. -Adrien boje się -Będzie dobrze Księżniczko -A co jeśli oni zginęli.? A co jeśli nigdy ich nie zobaczę.? A co jeśli teraz ta osoba co to zrobiła torturuje ich.? A co jeśli... -Cii.. - Adrien pocałował mnie, nasz pocałunek był słony od moich łez, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało- M'Lady nie myśl o tym -Trudne to -Wiem, ale razem damy rade Przutuliłam sie do niego i kolejne łzy zaczęły lecieć po moim policzku. Adrien podniósł mój podbródek popatrzył mi w oczy i musnął moje usta. Przyciągnęłam go do siebie i poleciałam do tyłu pod jego ciężarem, nie miałam siły by go utrzymać. Leżeliśmy na jego łóżku przytuleni do siebie, lekko drżałam, Adrien przytulił mnie mocniej i ogrzał mnie swoim ciałem -Zimno mi -Widze.. Czekaj zaraz cie okryję- okrył mnie kołdrą i dla mi buziaka -Dobranoc Księżniczko -Dobranoc Kotku Nie umiałam spać, czułam się trochę nieswojo. Pierwszy raz spałam z chłopakiem.. ' (jak to brzmi 'haha xd. Dop. Autorki)' *Adrien Obudziłem się o 9, była sobota więc luz. Mari jeszcze spała, miała opuchnięte oczy. Płakała przez sen, było mi smutno gdy na nią patrzyłem. W ciągu tego tygodnia tyle przeszliśmy i do tego jeszcze to.. Cud że WC nie atakuje -Plagg doglądaj z Tikki Marinette. Ja ide zrobić nam śniadanie -Dobra. A zabierz dla mnie ser a dla Tikki ciasteczka -Plagg. Od kiedy ty taki opiekuńczy.? -A od kiedy ty taki dociekliwy.? -Nie drążmy tematu Poszedłem do kuchni, zabrałam z szafek potrzebne produkty do zrobienia naleśników. Wtedy przyszedł Chris -Adrienie co ty robisz.? -Eee... Naleśniki -Daj, ja sie tym zajmę -No dobrze Chris Po 30 minutach Chris podał mi naleśniki z Nutellą, truskawkami i cukrem pudrem. Udałem sie do siebie. Wszedłem do pokoju, a Mari jeszcze spała -Wstajemy śpioszku -Jeszcze chwila -Nie Księżniczko. Zrobiłem śniadanie -To poczeka. Choć ze mną spać -Mmm... Jakie ty mi tu propozycje dajesz- Mar rzuciła we mnie poduszką i poszła dalej spać ''° Po 5556258 próbach obudzenia Mari° -Mari wstawaj. Musisz coś zjeść -No już dobrze -Jest. W końcu mi sie udało Mar zjadła śniadanie i poszła się przebrać. Ja w tym czasie zaścieliłem łóżko i ogarnęłem w pokoju. Zaczęłem się przebierać, a do pokoju weszła Mar. Momentalnie zrobiła sie czerwona -Mmm. Jaki buraczek z ciebie -Śmieszne. Mogłeś powiedzieć to bym nie wchodziła -Nie mam czego się wstydzić, jesteśmy razem -No tak.. Ale.. -Nie ma żadnego ale.. Będziesz mieć jeszcze wiele okazi do zobaczenia mnie bez koszulki. Przyzwyczaj się -Hah oki. Co dzisiaj będziemy robić.? -Idziemy na spacer.? -Dobrze Rozdział 2 *Adrien Poszliśmy na spacer do parku. Usiedliśmy na ławce i rozmawialiśmy o porównaniu rodziców Mari -Adrien coś mi w tym wszystkim nie pasuje -Co takiego Kropeczko.? -Moi rodzice nie zadają się z złodziejami itd -Hmm. A może zrobił to Władca Ciem.? -Po co miałby to robić.? -Może znają się -W sumie jest to możliwe... Mam pomysł przeszukamy ich rzeczy -Trochę głupi pomysł, ale może czegoś się dowiemy Poszliśmy do domu Mar. Weszliśmy do sypialni jej rodziców i zaczęliśmy przeszukiwać szafki. Oprócz dokumentów, zdjęć rodzinnych, książek i pamiątek natkęliśmy się na pudełko z napisem "Nie otwierać". Mar od razu otworzyła pudełko, w środku znajdowało się zdjęcie, byli na nim rodzice Mar, moi rodzice, Mistrz Fu i jakiś brunet -Mar co to ma znaczyć -Popatrz na palec mojego taty -Czy to jest...? -Tak to twoje miraculum -Ale jak to możliwe.? Twoja mama była Biedronką, tata Czarnym Kotem, mój tata ma miraculum Motyla, a mama Pawia.. -Adrien wydaje mi się, że czegoś nie wiemy o przeszłości naszych rodziców -Nie mogę w to uwierzyć -Ja też -Musimy pokazać to Mistrzu Fu, on na pewno nam powie co to ma znaczyć -Dobra chodźmy Ruszyliśmy w stronę domu Fu, nie wiedziałem czego się dowiemy. Bałem sie trochę. Weszliśmy do środka. Mistrz siedział na ziemi pijąc ziołową herbatę, na jego ramieniu siedział Weij. -Co was do mnie sprawdza.?- zapytał Fu -Mistrzu czy możesz nam wyjaśnić co to ma znaczyć.?- Mar podała mu zdjęcie i patrzyła na niego z nadzieją w oczach -Wasi rodzice byli posiadaczami miraculum tak jak wy. Rodzice Marinette mieli miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, a twoi rodzice Pawia i Motyla -A ten brunet.?- zapytała Mar -To Alec. Miał miraculum wilka, bardzo kochał Lou -Że co.? Ale ona była z tatą -Zanim poznała Gabriela była z Alec'iem -Nie wiedziałem -Mistrzu.. Moi rodzice zostali porwani. Czy mógłby to być Gabriel.? -Nie wiem. Gdyby Alec powrócił pewnie tak, ale nic mi o nim nie wiadomo -Dziękujemy mistrzu- wyszliśmy od niego i poszliśmy do mnie. Widziałem, że Mar ma już tego dosyć. Miała szklane oczy, nie mogłem patrzeć jak cierpi *Marinette Poszliśmy do Adriena. Od razu położyłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam płakać. Byłam bezsilna, nie wiedziałam co będzie dalej. Tęskniłam za rodzicami, Adrien nie przeżywał tego aż tak. Miał smutny uśmiech, ale się uśmiechał. Ja nawet nie mogłam udawać.. -Adrien -Tak Księżniczko.? -Czy oni kiedyś wrócą.? -Tak -A co z twoim tatą.? -Co ma być.? Najprawdopodobniej jest Władcą Ciem, ale to nie jego wina. To przez tęsknotę za mamą. Mnie też jej brakuję, ale daje radę -Jesteś silny. Gdybyśmy mogli znaleźć twoją mamę. Może gdzieś tu jest -Marinette jesteś genialna.!! -Co ja zrobiłam.? -Nasze Kwami umieją wyczuć czy w pobliżu jest jakieś miraculum -Tikki.! Plagg.! Chodźcie tu -Jestem Mari.. Co się dzieje.?- usłyszałam piskliwy głosik mojej przyjaciółki -Umiesz wyczuć moc miraculum Pawia.? -Mogę spróbować, tylko potrzebuje do tego Plagg'a -Plagg. Chodź tu, szybko- Zawołała Tikki -Jestem, jestem. Już nawet sera nie mogę zjeść -Nie marudź. Musimy namierzyć Zuri- powiedziała wesoło Tikki -Ale ona zniknęła -Może gdzieś tu jest -Dobra. To do dzieła Kwami zbliżyły się do siebie, chwyciły się za ręce i mówiły jakieś słowa. Obydwoje patrzyli sobie w oczy, mieli poważne miny -Widzieliście coś.? -Tak. Zuri i Lou są w podziemnym mieście -Ale jak.? Gdzie to jest.?- zapytał zszokowany Adrien -Podziemne miasto znajduje się pod wierzą Eiffla, żeby tam zjeść trzeba znaleźć tajemny guzik przy wierzy. Wtedy wejście otworzy się i wyjdziemy tam- wyjaśniła Tikki -No to o 02:30 wyruszamy na akcje- powiedział zadowolony Adrien *Lou -Alec. Po co wróciliśmy do Paryża.? Długo chcesz mnie przetrzymywać, jestem z tobą od prawie 5 lat. -Jeszcze pocierpisz Lou -Już dużo wycierpiałam -Za mało- nie mogę puścić cie wolno. Wiem że o wszystkim powiesz Gabrielowi, a on mnie zniszczy. Wole nie ryzykować -Nienawidzę cie.!- wykrzyczałam i zaczęłam płakać Alec wyszedł z mojej "celi". Odetchnęłam z ulgą, zawołałam Zuri i położyłam się -Zuri. Czy możesz jakoś wysłać wiadomość do Mistrza Fu.? -Mogę spróbować Lou -Udało się.? -Niestety nie. Przykro mi Lou. Może Gabriel cie znajdzie.. -Oby tak *Gabriel -Sabine.! -Co.? -Alec wrócił -Żartujesz sobie ze mnie.? -Nie. Naprawdę wrócił, on, on porwał Lou -Skąd to wiesz.?! -Fu mi powiedział. Nasze dzieci odkryły prawdę -O nie. To się źle skończy -Musicie razem z Tomem zabrać im miracula -Nie zrobię im tego -Jeśli chcesz uratować Lou musisz to zrobić. Zostało nam mało czasu.!! Byłem przerażony, Alec wrócił. Ten Alec, który rozdzielił moją rodzinę, który zniszczył moje życie, który zabrał ważną osobę dla mnie, który zabrał matkę Adrienowi. Przez niego stałem się tym czymś, przez niego mój syn mnie nienawidzi. Gdybym nie zostawił Lou samej to nie wydarzyłoby się.! Sabine miała racje to nie wina całej naszej 4, tylko moja. -Sabine. Przepraszam -Za co Gabrielu.? -Za to co teraz zrobiłem. Nie chce być tym kim jestem. Musze zmienić się dla Lou i Adriena. Adrien mnie nienawidzi, zniszczyłem mu ostatnie 5 lat jego życia -Każdy popełnia błędy, Adrien na pewno ci wybaczy. On zrozumie, nie martw sie. Gdy Lou wróci Adrien będzie najszczęśliwszy na świecie -Wiem. Był przywiązany do Lou. Jej mówił wszystkie sekrety -Gabriel mam pomysł.! -Jaki.? -Połączymy siły z naszymi dziećmi i uratujemy Lou -Dobry pomysł Sabine -Muszę was rozczarować. Właśnie widziałem Marinette i Adriena biegnących w stronę Wierzy Eiffla- powiedział smutnym głosem Tom -W co oni się pakują.?- wykrzyczała Sabine -Chcą uratować Lou- odpowiedziałem opuszczając głowę w dół- Nuru, proszę zmień mój strój na ten symbolizujący dobro -Tak panie -Mów mi Gabriel, tak jak kiedyś -Dobrze ''PS. Przepraszam za błędy, staram się ich nie popełniać, ale czasem coś mi umknie ;D'' Rozdział 3 *Adrien Wybiegliśmy z domu, dotarliśmy do Wieży Eiffla i zaczęliśmy szukać przycisku. Musiał być dobrze ukryty skoro tylko Alec go znalazł. -Boje się, że mama jest w stanie wycieńczenia -Będzie dobrze, uwierz mi. Lou da rade, nie wątp w nią -Masz racje Mari. Kocham cie, nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił -Ja ciebie też. Zawsze byłam, jestem i będę -Jesteś cudowna -Wiem, hihihi. A teraz czas skopać tyłek Alec'owi °10 minut później° -Mam guzik- krzyknęła Mar -Wspaniale, teraz w drogę -Trochę tu ciemno -Mam latarkę, nie bój się Biedrnosiu -Przy tobie się nigdy nie boje Przytuliłem Mari i poszliśmy schodami w dół. Latarka nie dawała za dużo światła, Mar szła tuż za mną, czułem jej ciepły oddech na mojej szyi. Droga dłużyła się, po ok. 5 minutach doszliśmy do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Przy samym wejściu stała ogromna szafa, obok niej biurko i fotel. Na środku stała sofa, stolik i mały telewizor. Na przeciwko wejścia znajdowały się drzwi. Przeszliśmy do nich i otworzyliśmy je. Pod ścianą leżała nieprzytomna kobieta o jasnych włosach, od razu poznałem kim jest -Mamo, mamusiu obudź się- krzyczałem trzymając jej głowę na kolanach, po moich policzkach leciały łzy - A-Adrien jak mnie znalazłeś.?- mówiła spokojnym głosem z nutką smutku -Razem z Mari.. Wytłumaczę ci jak stąd wyjdziemy -Marinette jak ty wyrosłaś.. Gdzie Sabine i Tom.? -Gabriel ich porwał- Mar odpowiedziała smutnym głosem -Mamo, Mar może ruszymy do wyjścia. Czuje, że Alec zaraz wróci -W drogę- Odpowiedziała Mar Szliśmy w stronę wyjścia, nagle usłyszeliśmy głos jakiegoś mężczyzny. Kazałem mamie odsunąć się na bok, a wraz z Mari przemieniliśmy się i czekaliśmy na tajemniczego mężczyznę. *Marinette Do pokoju wszedł wysoki brunet. Od razu wiedziałam kim jest. Rzuciłam się na, niego kopnęłam go w głowę i upadł, chyba nie spodziewał się tego. Adrien w między czasie zabrał Lou na górę. Szybko zamknęłam drzwi i pobiegłam do nich... °15 minut później° -Mamo jak się czujesz.? Zabierzemy cie do domu- powiedział szczęśliwy Adrien -Dobrze.. Musimy jak najszybciej się tam znaleźć -Zaraz wyruszamy- powiedziałam najspokojniej jak umiałam Adrien zadzwonił do Natalie, po 5 minutach przyjechał po nas Goryl. Wsiedliśmy do samochodu i pojechaliśmy do domu. Tam czekali na nas moi rodzice i Gabriel. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, myślałam, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia -Mamo, tato- wykrzyczałam rzucając się im na szyje, dałam każdemu buziaka w polik i kilka łez wpłynęło spod moich powiek- Tak się o was martwiłam -Spokojnie córeczko jesteśmy już przy tobie, przepraszamy, że nie powiedzieliśmy ci o miraculum. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że historia się powtórzy- powiedziała Sabine -Sabine, nie powinnaś mówić teraz o tym -Masz racje Tom... Kiedyś wszystko ci wytłumaczymy Mar Rozdział 4 *Adrien -Mamo ja tak bardzo tęskniłem -Ja za tobą też synku... Boli mnie tylko to, że... -Lou to nie twoja wina, ja tylko chciałem żebyś wróciła. Wiem ile sprawiłem Adrienowi bólu, naprawdę mnie też to bolało.. Powinienem być lepszym ojcem... Pewnie nie chcecie mnie znać -Tato, kocham cie. Nawet jeśli sprawiłeś mi ból, zawsze cie kochałem -Ja ciebie też synku Tata przytulił się do mnie i mamy. Brakowało mi tego, tak bardzo tęskniłem za nimi. Teraz będzie inaczej. Mam wszystko czego mi potrzeba, Mar i rodzice są dla mnie wszystkim. Nie wiem co bym zrobił bez nich. -Lou kocham cie, dopadnę Alec'a.. Już nigdy nas nie rozdzielił.. -Gabriel daj spokój. Ciesz się chwilą, proszę nie myśl o nim -Dobrze Rodzice mocniej objęli mnie, czułem ciepło. Nie było takie same jak przy Mari, to było inne pod każdym względem. -Zostawię was samych- szepnęłem do rodziców. Poszedłem w stronę Mar i jej rodziców. Nie chciałem niszczyć tej rodzinnej chwili, ale musiałem porozmawiać z Mari na osobności -Mar, mogę cię prosić na chwilę.? -Oczywiście.. Wybaczcie muszę porozmawiać- szepnęła rodzicom i przyszła do mnie- Więc o co chodzi.? -Alec.. On zniknął, Mar boje się teraz o nas i nasze rodziny.. Musimy coś zrobić zanim Alec nas wyprzedzi -Słuchaj Ad. Zrobimy tak, że nasi rodzice zamieszkają w twoim domu na jakiś czas. Będą się wspierać i Alec ich nie zaatakuję. My w między czasie znajdziemy sposób by go znaleźć i pokonać -Genialny plan.! Kiedy go wymyśliłaś.?- zapytałem z zdumieniem -Przed chwilą- Odpowiedziała śmiejąc się -Brawo ty- Odpowiedziałem śmiejąc się -Co ty byś zrobił beze mnie.? -Nie wiem Kropeczko -Hmm.. Kotku, może zabierzemy rodziców do domu, a sami ruszymy na patrol.? -Dobrze Księżniczko- dałem jej buziaka w policzek i poszliśmy objaśnić plan rodzicom *Alec -Hahaha.. Myślą, że tak łatwo mnie pokonają.? Grubo się mylą, jestem niepokonany.! Chociaż nie mam miraculum, posiadam moc o jakiej nie mają pojęcia. Najpierw Marinette, później Adrien, Gabriel i Lou.. Dopadnę ją i zabiję.! Gdyby jej nie znaleźli bylibyśmy już w Londynie. Tam nikt ny jej nie znalazł i byłaby tylko moja.!! Mówiłem do siebie. Trochę to chore, ale nic nie poradzę.. Skarciłem siebie samego. Ta samotność źle na mnie wpływa. Muszę zająć się Marinette jak najszybciej. Tylko jak.? Hmm.. Jej słabym punktem jest utrata kogoś bliskiego, zajmę się tym.. W sumie to opłaciło mi się szpiegowanie ich, nie dostrzegli mnie. Jestem królem tej gry, a oni moimi pionkami.. *Marinette °w tym samym czasie° -.. i właśnie dlatego musicie mieszkać razem.. Ale to przez jakiś czas -Dobrze- odpowiedzieli chórem -To jedziemy do domu- powiedział zadowolony Adrien °30 minut później° *Marinette Weszliśmy z Adrienem do jego pokoju, od razu opadłam na łóżko. Byłam zmęczona, nic mi się nie chciało. Ad położył się obok mnie i przytulił do siebie. Wtuliłam się w jego tors i odpłynęłam do krainy snów.. Nie wiem ile spałam, ale obudził mnie zimny podmuch. Wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do okna, było zamknięte.. Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć, chciałam spać, tylko o tym marzyłam.. Chciałam iść do łóżka lecz coś, a może ktoś mi na to nie pozwolił. Słyszałam w mojej głowie różne głosy, parę kobiecych i jeden mężczyzny -Czego ode mnie chcecie.? -Marinette, tylko ty nas słyszysz jesteśmy w twojej głowie, twoich myślach i twoim umyśle. Nie dasz rady nas pokonać. Znamy twoje słabości, niczego przed nami nie ukryjesz- usłyszałam znajomy głos mężczyzny -Kim jesteś.? Czego chcesz.? -Jestem Alec. Chce odzyskać Lou a ty mi w tym pomożesz -Nie chce. Nie zmusisz mnie do tego.! -Mała, a taka zadziorna. Jeśli mi nie pomożesz skrzywdzę tych których kochasz, a zacznę od Adriena.. -Nie rób tego. My nic ci nie zrobiliśmy -Hmmm. Zrobiliście.. Zabraliście mi Lou. Tylko ona jest mi potrzebna do rytuału -O czym ty mówisz.? Jakiemu rytuału.? -Oj, głupiutka Marinette.. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie Next w piątek <3 Rozdział 5 Naprawiłam bloga <3 wstawiam wam nextajuż dzisiaj. Teraz nie mam za bardzo czasu na pisanie. Kolejny next pojawi się dopiero w poniedziałek. Mam 4 dni zajęte przez nauke i spotkania rozdzinne. Nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania ;D *Alec -Jak w swoim czasie.? Ja nigdzie z tobą nie idę-krzyczała, cud że nikt jej nie słyszał -Słuchaj. Idziesz czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Mam co do ciebie plan, muszę go wcielić w życie jak najszybciej. Nie mam zamiaru odpuścić. Poddaj się, a dam ci wszystko o co poprosisz- Dziewczyna milczała, chyba była w szoku -To jak.? -Eeee.. Zostaw mnie, nie chcę brać w tym udziału -Za późno Marinette Wysłałem po nią mojego sługę, niczego się nie spodziewała. Położyła się spać, a wilczek dał jej mój znak- małe znamię w kształcie łapki wilka.. Marinette była związana ze mną, każda moja rana bolała ją i na odwrót ... Pozwoliłem dziewczynie spać, to mi ułatwiło sprawę. Gdy ona spała namierzałem w jej głowi. Z miłej, dobrej, troskliwej dziewczyny stworzyłem bad girl- wredną, bez uczuć, smutną dziewczynę. Nikt nie był w stanie jej złamać, była moją kobiecą wersją. *Marinette Obudziłam się z silnym bólem nadgarstka. Popatrzyłam na niego i zauważyłam małe znamię w kształcie łapki wilka. Od razu wiedziałam że Alec mieszał w tym palce. Gdy dotknęłam znaku coś się ze mną stało i czułam się inaczej. Wstałam z łóżka i poszłam do łazienki. Wzięłam prysznic, umyłam zęby, wysuszyłam włosy i pomalowałam się. Podkreśliłam rzęsy tuszem, dałam trochę podkładu i utrwaliłam wszystko pudrem. Usta pomalowałam śliwkową szminką. Włosy zostawiłam rozpuszczone, sięgały już łopatek. Podeszłam do torby, wszystkie ubrania był w jasnych barwach, nie podobało mi się to. Wreszcie ubrałam białe spodnie z podwiniętymi nogawkami i fioletowy crop top. Od razu wyszłam z pokoju Adriena, na szczęście spał. Zabrałam torebkę i poszłam na zakupy. Kupiłam czarne, białe oraz szare ubrania. Po zakupach naszła mnie ochota na zarobienie sobie kolczyka w wardze... -Zaraz, stop.!! Co ja wyprawiam.?! Nigdy nie byłam taka.. Alec.!!!- pomyślałam -Marinette- usłyszałam ten głos, jak ja go nienawidzę -Czego chcesz Alec.? -Myślałaś o mnie -Skąd wiesz.? -Można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy ze sobą połączeni -Że co K**** .? -Jesteśmy połączeni dzięki temu- wskazał na moje znamię- Jeszcze trochę czasu i zacznie działać. Wtedy będziesz pod moją kontrolą. Ta zmiana wyglądu i charakteru to połowa mojego sukcesu. Został jeszcze twój umysł. Zostały ci dwa dni bycia sobą, poniżej będziesz wierzyć w to co ci powiem, będziesz robić to co ci karze. Lepiej spędź ten czas z bliskimi. Możesz już ich nie zobaczyć -Ale.. To nie może być prawda Nic więcej nie mogłam odpowiedzieć. Łzy leciały po moim policzku. Pobiegłam do naszego mieszkania. Chciałam być sama... Wbiegłam do naszego domu, na szczęście rodzice byli u Adriena. Nie chce ich przestraszyć, muszę walczyć z nim. Nie poddam się tak szybko -Tikki- Odpowiedziała mi cisza -Tikki gdzie jesteś.?- nadal cisza -Kurde została u Adriena- mówiłam sama do siebie *Adrien Obudziłem się, ale Mari nie było. Tikki leżała na poduszce, przecież Mar bez niej nigdy nie wychodzi, coś musiało się stać. Szybko odprawiłem poranną rutynę, zabrałem ser i ciastka dla Kwami i szybko wybiegłem z domu by poszukać My'Lady... Nigdzie jej nie było, zostało ostatnie miejsce jej pokój. Wbiegłem na podwórko (W moim opku Marinette mieszka w willi jak Adrien), podszedłem do drzwi i otworzyłem je. O dziwo były otwarte, wszedłem do środka i od razu poszedłem do pokoju Mari. Wiedziałem, że tam będzie -Księżniczko co się dzieje- zapytałem podchodząc do niej, lecz ona się odsunęła. -Nic ci przecież nie zrobię, nie musisz się mnie bać- wyciągnąłem do niej rękę, Mar od razu się odwróciła -Mari co się dzieje-Pokazała mi nadgarstek. Miała na mim małe znamię w kształcie łapy wilka -Alec- powiedziała przez łzy i wtuliła się we mnie -Co to jest.?- zapytałem zmartwiony -Przez to Alec ma kontrole nade mną. Zostały mi dwa dni bycia sobą- wybuchła płaczem -Mariś. Będzie dobrze, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy by to znikło z twojej skóry -Nic się nie da zrobić.. Przepraszam -Nie przepraszaj. Nic nie zrobiłaś -Ale...- nie dałem jej dokończyć. Uciszyłem ją pocałunkiem -Słuchaj. Cokolwiek się stanie zawsze będę z tobą -Obiecujesz.? -Obiecuję Księżniczko Złączyłem nasze usta w pocałunku, Mari zarzuciła mi ręce na szyje, a ja zabrałem ją na ręce. Liczyła się tylko ona w tym momencie. Pogłębiłem nasz pocałunek, nie chciałem żeby to się skończyło, ale jak zwykle ktoś nam przeszkodził. -Fujj.. Zaraz ser zwrócę-Krzyczał Plagg -Plagg ty debilu. Nie przerywa się im- Tikki krzyknęła na Plagga. Widać że była nieźle wkurzona na niego -Tikki.. No ale.. To jest ochydnę-Bronił się Plagg -Nie. A teraz zostawmy ich samych- Tikki westchnęła -Dobra- Kwami udały się do salonu, a my zostaliśmy sami -Emm.. To na czym skończyliśmy.?- Zapytałem -Na tym- Mar pocałowała mnie, przytuliłem ją do siebie i nie chciałem jej puścić. Położyliśmy się na jej łóżku i zasnęliśmy <<<<>>>> "Marinette była związana ze mną, każda moja rana bolała ją i na odwrót"- jeśli ktoś czytał Dary Anioła: Miasto zagubionych dusz to będzie kojarzyć więź między Jace'em a Sebastianem (Jonathan'em)... Złączeni ze sobą dzięki znaku Lilith, tak jak Mar z Alec'em dzięki łapie wilka.. Trochę zmieniłam ten wątek, ponieważ Mar ma te dwa dni zanim Alec przejmie nad nią kontrolę, a Jace ich nie miał.. Myślę, że choć trochę wyjaśniłam o co w tej więzi chodzi. Jeśli ktoś chce wiedzieć więcej to niech pyta w komach, chętnie wytłumaczę :D Rozdział 6 *Alec -I co.? Jak twoja główka Mariś- zapytałem ze udawaną troską w głosie -Daruj sobie tę fałszywą troskę o mnie. Wiem przecież, że chcesz mnie wykorzystać- odpowiedziała mi z oburzeniem -Taka słodka i zadziorna.. Lubię takie, w sumie mogę się tobą trochę pobawić -Co ty masz na myśli zboczeńcu.?- zapytała, a raczej wykrzyczała -Przekonasz sie później, a tak w ogóle do twarzy ci w czerwonych policzkach od złości -Zamknij sie- wysyczała przez zęby -Dopiero sie rozkręcam Księżniczko -Nie nazywaj mnie tak -Będę mówić do ciebie jak chce Jeszczę chwilę pogadałem ze Marinette. Ona naprawdę mnie nienawidzi. Już niedługo to się zmieni i będzie mnie wielbić- pomyślałem i udałem się do sklepu by kupić nowe rzeczy dla Mari i siebie. Muszę ją zmienić... *Marinette -To boli Adrien -Przepraszam. Jak to się stało, że masz te rany na nadgarstkach.? -Hmmm. Poszłam spać i się z nimi obudziłam. Może to Alec, rozmawiałam z nim w moim śnie -Mari nie możesz odpowiadać mu -Wiem. Ale ja nic na to nie poradzę, on ma mnie pod kontrolą. Został mi ostatni dzień. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić Ad, jeśli ci zrobię to nie będę ja -Przecież wiem Mariś -Nie nazywaj mnie tak- Ad popatrzył się na mnie tak trochę dziwnie- Alec tak mnie nazwał.. Przepraszam -W porządku.. Rozumiem cię, pamiętaj będzie dobrze. Postaram się jak najszybszej go pokonać -Jak ja cie kocham -Ja ciebie bardziej Przytuliłam się do Adriena, przy nim czułam się bezpiecznie. Nikt, ani nic nie miało prawa nas rozdzielić. Ad musnął ustami moją szyję, przeszły mnie ciarki. Odsunęłam się od niego i popatrzyłam na niego. W jego oczach widziałam pożądanie, nie pokój, strach i radość. Jego emocje były tak zmienne. Ich intensywnie zielona barwa była tak intrygująca. Mogłam patrzeć w te jego oczy i zatopić się w nich. Przybliżył się do mnie tak, że nasze czoła się stykały. Czułam jego ciepły oddech na skórze, robiło mi się gorąco, patrzyłam na jego oczy, które odbijały światło dochodzące za okna. -Adrien wiesz, że nie możemy.. -Cii- położył palec na moich ustach-Zaufaj mi -Emm.. No nie wiem -Ale ja wiem...- położył mnie na łóżku, leżałam pod nim. Muskał moje wargi, moją szyję i obojczyki. Podobało mi się.. zaraz Mari, co ty wygadujesz.! (Jeju.. Jaka ona nie zdecydowana, dop. autorki) Czułam jak jego ręce sięgają do mojej koszulki, zaczął ściągać ją ze mnie. Rzucił koszulke na krzesło, później swoją. Dotykał mojego brzucha, mięśnie przy każdym jego dotyku napinały się -Księżniczko nie spinaj się tak, będzie fajnie -Zobaczymy... Wiesz że ci nie ufam w tych sprawach -Wiem- Pocałował mnie, pocałunek był delikatny. Czułam jak topnieje, Adrien widząc moją mnie zaczął ściągać moje spodnie. Leżałam pod nim w samej bieliźnie, byłam trochę skrępowana. "Raz się żyje" pomyślałam i dałam się porwać chwili... °jakiś czas później° Nie wierze, zrobiliśmy to.. Gdyby się mama dowiedziała zabiłaby mnie... Nie no nie było aż tak źle, było całkiem przyjemnie.. (Bez wdawania się w szczegóły :3 .. Mmm taki mały zboczuszek z naszej Mari, dop. autorki) *Adrien Mari w końcu dała się namówić. Było przyjemnie, dobra Adrien stop.! Musisz wymyśleć co zrobić żeby Alec zostawił Mari w spokoju... -Pomyślałem i zapatrzyłem się w śpiąca Mari. Widać było że nie przespała za dobrze nocy. Położyłem się obok niej i zacząłem czytać książkę. Godziny mijały a Mar nadal spała, zdążyłem przez ten czas przeczytać 2 tomy Darów Anioła. °15 min później° -Długo spałam- Mari zapytała jeszcze zaspanym głosem -Z jakieś 7 godzin -Trochę długo. Powinniśmy wracać do ciebie -Nie musimy. Napisałem tacie, że nie wrócimy na noc -Okej.. Może zobaczymy jakiś film.? -Hmmm. The Boy może być.? -Dobrze. To ty włącz film a ja zejde po jedzienie -Luzik Mar poszła po jedzenie, a ja włączyłem film i ułożyłem poduszki żeby lepiej się leżało. Mari przyniosła pop-corn, ciastka, żelki, trochę sera, chipsy i cole. Usiadłem na łóżku a Mar przede mną, okryła nas niebieskim kocem i walczyliśmy film. Początek był mega nudny, później akcja się rozwinęła. Nie baliśmy się, to był cud że Mar się nie bała. Ona nie cierpi horrorów. Pod koniec filmu Mari znowu zasnęła. Wstałem z łóżka i popatrzyłem na nią, zauważyłem, że jej znak święci delikatnym czerwonym światłem. -Plagg, Tikki.. Widzicie znak Mar.? On się święci -I co z tego.?- zapytał Plagg -To że ten znak odbiera jej energie i dlatego Mar śpi.. To znaczy, że zostało jej mało czasu- odpowiedziała zmartwiona Tikki -Będzie dobrze, uleczymy Mari --- Narazie zawieszam tą serię, nie mam weny na pisanie jej.. Muszę trochę od niej odpocząć... Jak wena wróci to dam znać w komach ;D ;( Rozdział 7 '''Alec Marinette jest już moja, nikt mi jej nie zabierze. Dzięki niej Lou będzie ze mną.! Hah, pozostaje mi do wyeliminowania Adrien, ich Kwami, Gabriel, Tom i Sabine. Najłatwiej będzie z Tomem i Sabine, napiszę do niech wiadomość: //Jeśli chcecie żeby córeczka była cała to przyjdźcie na wierze Eiffla w niedziele o północy. Tylko sami i bez żadnych numerów, będziecie obserwowani więc i tak nie uda wam się mnie przechytrzyć Wasz kochany przyjaciel i oprawca Alec// Potem porwie Gabriela, czyli zaciągnę go do domu Toma i Sabine. Wcześniej opętam ich tak samo jak Marinette i pójdzie bez problemu. Napiszę z telefonu Toma do Gabriela: //Gabriel przyjedź jak najszybciej do nas, mamy ślad po Alecu i Marinette. Tylko przyjedź sam, nie chcemy załatwiać Lou i Adriena. Spotkajmy się we wtorek o 16 Tom i Sabine// Na samym końcu zostaje Adrein. Z nim nie będzie tak łatwo. Zacznę od wiadomości od jego kochanego ojca, jeśli to nie wyjdzie napiszę w imieniu Toma i Sabine. W ostateczności przyjdę do jego domu i porwę go. Wtedy Lou zostanie sama. Zabiorę jej miraculum i dopełnię rytuał. *** -Wejdź- Odpowiedziałem, gdy ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi -Panie, już czas na pierwszą część naszego idealnego planu- Do pomieszczenia weszła moja mała Marinette -Dobrze kochana. Ty idź do siebie, a ja się zajmę wszystkim- Wstałem ze swojego miejsca i podszedłem do fiołkowookiej. Pogładziłem ją po policzku i musnąłem jej malinowe usta. Może podchodzi to pod pedofile czy coś w ten deseń, ale nikt się o tym nie dowie -Tak milordzie (znowu tekst z Kuroshitsuji, cóż poradzę uwielbiam to anime) -Zmykaj już Księżniczko- Na te słowa Marinette się zarumieniła i wyszła ze mojego gabinetu Adrien -Ja mu tego nie daruję- Krzyczałem i rzuciłem się na łóżko -Spokój Adrien- Powiedział spokojnym głosem Plagg.. Wtf.? Od kiedy on jest spokojny .. -Aha.. Ja tu martwię się o Mari a ty mi karzesz być spokojnym.!! Tak się nie da -Da się. No już wdech i wydech -A co ja jakaś baba na porodówce.? -Nie no coś ty- Plagg podrapał się po głowie i odleciał gdzieś -Ja ci dam..!!- Krzyczałem szukając tego przeklętego kota (jakie słownictwo Adrien..) --- No i mamy nexta.. Rozdział słaby, jakoś nie mam pomysłu. Next za tydzień :D Rozdział 8 Marinette -Dlaczego jestem cała czerwona.? On przecież mi się nie podoba. Jest za stray dla mnie. Jeju, co on mi zrobił.?! -Ugh, dlaczego walczysz Marinette.? I tak wiesz, że zła wersja ciebie, czyli ja, wygrywam.. -Nie poddam się, rozumiesz.? Adrien mnie uratuję a ty znikniesz tak szybko jak się pojawiłaś -Haha już się boję. Chyba zapomniałaś cukiereczku, że on mi nic nie zrobi -Jeszcze się zdziwisz.. *** -Wołałeś mnie.?- Zapytałam zaspanym głosem -Tak, mam dla ciebie zadanie- Odpowiedział -Jakie.? -Podrzucisz 2 listy. Pierwszy do Sabine i Toma, drugi do Gabriela. Adrienem zajmę się osobiście -Yes, your Highness- Wyszłam z pomieszczenia i zabrałam się do roboty. Podrzucenie listów nie było takie trudne. Toma i Sabine szybko uprowadziłam, nawet się nie bronili. Może dlatego, że wyglądam jak ich ukochana córeczka, ugh żałosne. Z Gabrielem było nieco trudniej. Zjawił się w wyznaczonym miejscu, najpierw bronił się z całych sił, ale jeden cios pozbawił go siły mianowicie cios w bok szyi. Chwila i Gabriel leży. Postanowiłam się jeszcze zabawić i zabrałam się za zabawę z Lou. Alec nie zabronił mi więc szybko udałam się do niej. Jak zwykle coś musiało pójść nie tak. Adrien był jeszcze w domu, a z nim nie łatwo walczyć. Wykonałam parę ciosów i stracił chłopczyk przytomność. Przełożyłam do twarzy Lou szmatkę nasączoną kwasem barbiturowym. Zaciągnęłam ją do naszej kryjówki i przykułam w lochu.. --- Next za tydzień <3 Zapraszam do komentowania ;D Rozdział 9 'Alec ' Wszedłem do kryjówki, było cicho, za cicho. Udałem się do salonu gdzie zobaczyłem śpiącą Marinette, podczas snu wyglądała tak niewinnie. Podszedłem do niej i usiadłem obok niej, zbliżyłem się do niej, z bliska zobaczyłem piegi na jej nosku. Coś kusiło mnie do pocałowania jej, zbliżyłem więc usta do jej ust i złożyłem delikatny pocałunek. Trochę było to dziwne, ta różnica wieku i tak dalej. Przynajmniej nigdy się o tym nie dowie. Wstałem z sofy i wyszedłem z salonu, zszedłem po schodach do piwnicy i udałem się w kierunku lochów. W pierwszym leżeli rodzice Marinette, w drugim Gabriel, w trzecim Lou.. Zaraz Lou.? Marinette nieźle się zabawiła.. W czwartym zaś związany Adrien. Wyglądało na to, że wygrałem. Wszedłem do lochu Lou i zabrałem jej miraculum, później Adrienowi, a na końcu Marinette.. Szybko zabrałem potrzebne książki, miracula i inne rzeczy do rytuału. Wszedłem do dużego białego pomieszczenia i ułożyłem potrzebne rzeczy na ołtarzu. Zacząłem od zrobienia wywaru z ziaren kakao, liści pokrzyw, mięty, goździków i mleczka kokosowego. Wszystko podgrzałem i wlałem do kielicha. Przygotowaną mieszaninę rozcieńczyłem wodą i zanurzyłem w niej miracula. Później wyciągnąłem je i delikatnie wytarłem. Przygotowane miracula złączyłem razem i powstała broń ostateczna. Broń, która może zabić każdego... "Wygrałem, jestem nie pokonany, już nikt mi nie przeszkodzi."- Krzyczałem sam do siebie *** Nie zawsze dobro wygrywa nad złem. Nie zawsze ciemność wygrywa ze światłem. Nie zawsze dzień zwiastuj dobro, a noc zło. Wszystko zależy od nas samych, od naszego punktu widzenia.. Rozdział 10 Czułam pulsujący ból z tyłu głowy, delikatnie oparłam się o łóżko i próbowałam przypomnieć sobie co się stało. Pamiętałam tylko to, że walczyłam z czymś we mnie. Nie wiem co to było, wiem tylko, że miało nade mną kontrole. Ale myśl o Adrienie dała mi moc i pokonałam zło w sobie. Dzięki temu zyskałam moc, moc Niebios. Nie bez powodu moje imię tłumaczono jako "Ta, która się wznosi". Wstałam z łóżka i ruszyłam w stronę lochów. Po chwili byłam na dole i szukałam kluczy do cel, gdy je znalazłam otworzyłam każdą, i wypuściłam bliskich. Z ostatniej celi wyszedł Adrien, bez problemu prześlizgałam się między rodzicami i pobiegłam do niego. Bez zastanowienia się rzuciłam się na niego i pocałowałam go. Ten pocałunek był inny niż wszystkie, wyrażał nasze szczere uczucia, strach i bóli przeplatany tęsknotą. Chciałam zatracić się w tym pocałunku, pragnąłem tylko bliskości z Adrienem. -Martwiłem się o ciebie. A ty pokonałaś Aleca, uwolniłaś nas i na dodatek zaskoczyłaś mnie kochanie. Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj, rozumiesz.? Nie umiem bez ciebie żyć, jesteś tą jedyną. Kocham cię- Adrien wyszeptał mi do ucha, mocniej przyciągając mnie do siebie. -Ja ciebie też. Już nigdy cie nie opuszczę, zostanę z tobą na zawsze..- Czułam jak po moich policzkach lecą łzy. Adrien otarł je kciukiem i złożył pocałunek na moich ustach. Nie wiem ile czasu tak staliśmy, może 5,10,30 minut. Przy nim czas się nie liczył, została jedna sprawa. Pokonanie Alec'a. Razem z Adrienem mogłam dokonać wszystkiego. Jedno jego słowo, jeden uśmiech, jeden uścisk, jedna łza i czułam przypływ mocy z Niebios.. -Kochanie, mamy sprawę do załatwienia- Usłyszałam ledwo słyszalny szept Adriena, słyszałam w jego głosie smutek -No tak.. Musimy z nim wygrać Pobiegliśmy drugim korytarzem w kierunku pomieszczenia do rytuału, widzieliśmy tam Alec'a mówił ostatnie słowa w rytuale -Stop-Krzyknęłam -Ch***ra.. Czemu mi przerwałaś.? Teraz muszę zacząć od nowa.!! Zaraz, zaraz co on tu robi.? -Emm. Stoi.? -Jak ci się udało zerwać mój urok.? -Miłością -Ugh.. Zaraz się policzmy.! Razem z Adrienem ruszyliśmy na Alec'a, Adi unieruchomił go. Przywiązał Alec'a do rury, zabrał mu miracula i podszedł do mnie. Obserwowałam uważnie jak próbował je rozdzielić. Po 10 próbach poddał się -Teraz twoja kolej- Rzekł i podał mi je -No dobrze- Wzięłam miracula do ręki, czułam ciepło bijące od nich, małe iskierki zaczęły wydobywać się z ich wnętrza. Powoli zaczęłam je rozdzielać, po chwili zostały tylko dwa miracula- moje i Adriena. Popatrzyłam na Adiego, widziałam w jego oczach iskierki szczęścia, na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech -Zróbmy to razem- Podałam mu miracula i nagle zaczęły świecić się, a my unosić. Ciepło bijące od nich było jeszcze cieplejsze, czułam przypływ nieznanej mi energii. Było to magiczne uczucie, po chwili miracula uniosły się nad nami i zaczęły wydobywać się z nich dźwięki, i jakaś tajemnicza siła. -Co to jest.?- Usłyszeliśmy głosy pod nami -To, to, to Mari i Adrien -Lou co to jest.?-Zapytali kobietę -Oni łączą się, zostają obdarowani mocą Niebios. Właśnie ta dwójka będzie najsilniejszymi osobami na świecie. Już nigdy nikt nie zazna cierpienia, ich moc jest tak wielka, że złączone miracula przy nich to nic -Wow- Rlly.? Wow, tylko tyle.?! Heloł wasze dzieci dostają jakąś moc ... Ugh, nie ważne Po chwili opadliśmy na ziemie, byłam zmęczona. Marzyłam tylko o tym, żeby zasnąć wtulana w Adriena. Czułam jak ktoś mnie podnosi, ah tak to był mój tata. Gdy wyszliśmy z sali film mi się urwał *** Obudziłam się w miękkim łóżku, obok mnie leżał Adrien. Oparłam się na łokciach i zaczęłam rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Byłam w pokoju Adriena, dotknęłam swoich uszu i czułam, że nie ma tam moich kolczyków -Tikki.? Tikki jesteś tu.?- Wołałam moja Kwami -Marinette. Tak się cieszę, że cie widzę.!- Tikki przyleciała do mnie i tuliła się w mój policzek -Jak to możliwe, że tu jesteś.? Nie mam miracula- Pytałam zszokowana -Popatrz na swoją rękę- Zrobiłam jak mi kazała i zobaczyłam czarną bransoletkę z niebieską i czerwoną zawieszką. Niebieska przypominała kształtem pawia, a czerwona biedronkę -Czy ja mam dwa miracula.?- Zapytałam -Tak, a co.?- Ha ha ha zabawne Tikki ;_; -Jak to możliwe.? -Po tym jak rozłączyłaś miracula i dostałaś moc Niebios miraculum pawia połączyło się ze mną. W ten sposób masz dwa miracula i Kwami. Zuri jest z Lou, później ją poznasz -A Adrien też ma dwa.? -Tak. On ma miraculum Czarnego Kota i Wilka -Emm... Nie umiem w to uwierzyć -Spokojnie. Jutro ci wszystko wyjaśnimy z mistrzem Fu -No dobrze- Zabrałam Tikki do rąk i przytuliłam do siebie. To był długi dzień, po tych słowach odpłynęłam do krainy morfeusza... --- Ten rozdział dedykuję osóbce, która przez jeden komentarz dała mi do myślenia i oto dzięki niej jest rozdział 751 słów, to chyba mój najdłuższy rozdział. Przepraszam za to, że tak nagle zakończyłam to opko, po protu miałam zły dzień i tak jakoś wyszło. No ale wracam. Jeszcze będzie tu parę rozdziałów. Ale nie wiem kiedy dokładnie :D Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach